Broken Deals
by TwinkleRose
Summary: What happens when a broken deal from Kevin's past drags Gwen into harm's way? Gwevin Story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A Squirrel and A Needle**

* * *

"Come on Kevin! We have to get Gwen home so she can find that spell!" Ben yelled from the backseat.

"I can't break the speed limit now can I?" Kevin shouted.

"Usually I would say no but this time… STEP ON IT!" With a smirk Kevin slammed his foot on the pedal and the car sped off down the street. Kevin swerved all over the street. Ben and Gwen braced themselves and clutched the inside of the car so tightly they were surprised they didn't break the car. But then Kevin did own the car and trick it out so it wouldn't be too easy to break. Unless you slammed a fifty-foot alien into it. Kevin gave a side glance towards Gwen and his smirk grew at her freaked-out face. Then suddenly Kevin slammed his foot on the breaks and the car screeched to a holt and Ben and Gwen could of swore the back wheels came off the ground. Gwen flung to car door open and leapt out.

"Gwen!" Kevin half moaned, half yelled.

"Sorry Kevin!" Gwen called back as she opened the front ran up the stairs, Kevin and Ben still getting out of the car. By the time they got up to her room she had already gone through twenty three spell books.

"I found it!" she yelled after about a minute and twelve more books.

"A spell that can read the forever knights minds?" Ben asked inquisitively.

"No a spell to cook pizza!" Kevin responded for Gwen in a sarcastic tone.

Gwen cut in. "Yes a spell to read the forever knights minds, have to find out what their planning with all that alien tech they stole while we were fighting that alien-minotaur". Instantly they all shook remembering that huge minotaur they had just fought. "Okay pass me the laser lance you swiped from them," Gwen asked Kevin.

"Hey better I have it then them," Kevin responded handing Gwen the lance he had tucked under his arm. Gwen rolled her rolled her eyes at his comment before continuing the spell. Gwen held the lance and closed her eyes she began to float above her bed in a meditation position. The lance began to float as well and Gwen opened her eyes that were now glowing pink. Kevin wouldn't admit it but she looked hot when she concentrating on her spells.

"Octo Nect Glorian," Gwen chanted and the room flashed white. Different thoughts of the knight flashed around them, were images of a soap opera the knight must have watched, him going into kiss a tall beautiful woman and a cheeseburger. Then an image of another higher looking knight came into view and surrounded the room.

"So what is the alien tech for anyway?" the knight whose memory they were in asked.

"Some alien ship landed in the middle of the Sahara Desert the other day and so far none of our tools can open his ship." The Higher Knight said.

"What is so special about the ship that we have to steal all this alien-tech and go all the way to the Sahara?" The knight asked.

"Well…." The High Knight started and the room flash back to Gwen's room then back to the knights memory, Gwen's room appeared the disappeared again.

"I am starting to lose it guys." Gwen's voice trembled.

"Two more seconds," Ben plead with the struggling anodite.

"Ok, I'll try."

The picture became clear once again and the Higher Knight continued. "….it is reported to have the coordinates of all of the aliens currently registered on Earth."

"That must be the plumber alien count ship that disappeared two weeks ago." Kevin added as the knight continued on about details that weren't important. The room flashed back to normal and Gwen's delicate body falls onto her bed and the lance hits Ben on the head.

"Ow!" Ben yells.

"Gwen are you okay?" Kevin asked as he rushes to her side and helps her sit up and Gwen clutches her head.

"Sorry Ben," she manages to whisper out as finally opens her eyes.

"Take it easy," Kevin says as Gwen tries to sit up further but falls back into Kevin's strong arms.

"Okay let's get going then!" Ben says I an enthusiastic tone.

"Ah hello Gwen is whipped and wiped, it is 8:52 at night and you realise it is in the Sahara Desert and the hot one not the kiddies ball pit at 7 Wonders kiddies fun park." Kevin responded, "We are best of waiting til' tomorrow."

"But…."

"But nothing Tennyson. We'll leave early tomorrow. Kay." Kevin said as laid Gwen down on her bed resting her head on her pillows.

"Fine," Ben whinged. Kevin grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him out of an exhausted Gwen's room. Gwen had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Gwen woke up to a strange disturbance in the mana around her. She glanced at the clock and saw the time was 3:40am. Gwen climbed out of bed wanting to discover the cause the of the disturbance that had woken her up from a wonderful dream about handsome boyfriend. Gwen toddled down stairs still weak from the spell she had cast yesterday. Shadows loomed around the dark house that could only reveal shadows of the furniture because of the moon that lit up the house slightly thought the large window in the living room that her parents had forget to shut the curtains of. Gwen walked to the window and shut the curtains but as she was about to make her way back the stairs leading to her warm bed, something rustled outside.

"I-It's ok Gwen, just…..settle down, it's n-nothing," she whispered to her elf in a temp to settle herself down. It didn't work. 'I wish Kevin was here right now' she thought to herself. He had a way with calming her down. Suddenly Gwen could sense something moving out side that sent shivers down her spine. She mustered all her courage and walked to the door. Slowly she grasped the down handle, unlocked it then pulled it open. She waited for something to jump out, or in this case, in at her but noting did. She went to close the door but stopped when she heard another rusting noise.

Gwen tip-toed out onto the lawn. It was covered in dew. A gust of wind blew Gwen's hair to the side and she shivered in the cold night air. Gwen looked around the front yard. There was nothing to see but her usual front lawn. Then a rustle on Gwen's right caught her attention. It was coming for a miniature pink-flowered bush that Gwen's Mother had planted a few weeks ago. Gwen usually saw them as cute but not right now. Gwen tip-toed over to the bush and knelt down next to it. She reached out a shaking hand to the bush followed by another one and part the bush to find… a little squirrel. Gwen let out a big sigh of relief. The sudden rush of air scared the little squirrel and he was off.

Gwen slowly rose to her feet. And wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her back. She clashed with another body and was about to scream when a hand coiled it's self around her mouth. She struggled under her captor's grip but they were too strong for is partially exhausted body. The arm around her waist let go but the hand over her mouth held her back still. The hand returned to Gwen's sight with something in its gasp that caused her to fight, a needle. She wriggled and thrashed around really wearing herself out but seemed to have on effect on her captor.

She shuddered when she heard a poisonous voice whisper, "Shhhhhhh shhhhhhhh….." The hand lightly traced the needle along Gwen's upper arm just running it along her skin but not pushing hard enough to actually press into her skin. Continuing to teasing her they ran the sharp weapon over her heaving chest that was slightly revealed by her shirt. "Kevin sure can pick 'em" the voice snickered. At the mention of Kevin's name, Gwen bit her covered lip. "Now this may hurt a little bit, Beautiful." Slowly the hand pushed the needle into Gwen's skin. The pain made her wince. Her vision started to go blurry and Gwen swayed a little. Then everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- PP\Q/S**

* * *

Kevin and Ben pull up at Gwen's house to pick her up to go to Mr Smoothie. Kevin beeps the horn as a signal to Gwen to come out so they can go. But Gwen doesn't come out. Kevin figures she must not have heard it so he beeps again. Nothing.

"Ben I am going in to check on Gwen," Kevin states as he clambers out of the car.

"Ok I will come too. Plus I know where they hide the key," Ben follows Kevin up the path to Gwen's front door. Kevin knocks on the door. "Gwen usually comes running out when she hears the car horn what makes you think she'll respond to a knock, Smart Guy." Ben questions then walks over to a pot plant, lifts it up and picks up a key from underneath the plant then puts it back down. He returns to the door holding the key up with a smug look on his face and is looking for admiration from Kevin. But Kevin just pinches the key and very roughly tries to unlock to door.

"Hey, Hey! You'll break it!" Ben exclaims and Kevin lightly taps the door and it swing slowly open leaving Ben gobsmacked. "Yeah, Yeah!"

"You check down here and I'll go upstairs." Kevin instructs. He marches up the stairs and Ben goes to check the kitchen for signs of Gwen.

Upstairs Kevin pushes the door of Gwen's bedroom, open and finding the room unchanged from how it was last night after Gwen's spell.

'_VVVVrrrr VVVVrrr' _

Kevin walks over to Gwens table and find her phone ringing on her desk. 'Gwen never goes anywhere without her phone.

'VVVVrrrr VVVVrrr'

Kevin checks to see who is ringing. "Really Ben really?" He asks answering the phone.

"Oh sorry Kevin! Bye," Ben says through the phone. Kevin puts down Gwen's phone and looks around the room again, for anything that could lead them to his precious Gwen. He notices her plumber's badge on her dresser and there goes another link.

Suddenly Kevin hears a "Yes!" coming from downstairs and recognizes it as Ben's high pitch voice. Realising he must have found Gwen, Kevin run down stairs and into the kitchen to find Ben with his head in the fridge. Ben turns around and sees Kevin and Kevin sees a long piece of pizza hanging from Ben's mouth. Kevin lets out a growl and shakes his head.

"What?" Ben asks innocently as the pizza falls out of his mouth, "I was hungry." Kevin walks over and grabs Ben by the collar and drags him out into the front yard.

"Call Gwen's Mother and she if she knows were Gwen has gone." Kevin instructs Ben so Ben gets his phone out.

"Hi Aunt Natalie," Ben says into the phone as Kevin remembers the angel he tucked into bed last night. And now she was GONE… "So Gwen didn't mention going anyway this morning?" Ben enquired.

"No I thought she was with you boys when she wasn't in bed this morning," the phone answered. Suddenly something glinting in the sun catches Kevin's eye.

He walks towards it oblivious to what Ben is telling him, "Gwen's mum said," Ben starts holding his hand over the phone, "that Gwen wasn't in bed this…Kevin, Kevin?"

Kevin bends down and picks up the glinting object. "Yeah got to go Aunt Natalie." Ben hangs up and walks over to his friend. "What did you find," Ben inquires. Kevin turns around, giving Ben a horrified look and holding up a sharp needle.

A million thoughts are racing through Kevin's head. What if this went into Gwen? Who would do such a thing? Why would they do such a thing? What if some had kidnapped her planning to sell her? It would cost a pretty penny considering she was Ben Tennyson's cousin. And an anodite. She could power whole planets for years. Or what if whatever was in this was poisonous and had killed her…..

"Kevin! Kevin!" Kevin awoke from is thoughts to Ben calling his name and shaking him. Ben could tell from the look on Kevin's face, he had already presumed the worst. "It's okay, this might not have been stuck in Gwen. Why don't we go up to Plumbers Headquarters' and DNA test this and see who has touched it and who it was stabbed into and most importantly what was in there. Is there anything left in there?"

Kevin held the needle near his face. "Yeah about a drop but it should be enough."

At the Plumbers' Headquarters Ben and Kevin awaited the DNA and Chemical test results. Kevin was anxious and nervous wondering if would ever be able to see and hold Gwen again. She was his only weakness. She was so…. Perfect, kind of the opposite to him. He loved everything about her long beautiful red hair, her sparkling green eyes, her delicate body that she put on the line so many times for him. He loved her so very much but rarely told her it. Now he may never again.

An alien in a lab coat came out and told them the results were on the computer inside the lab so Kevin and Ben when it to check the results

Kevin read out:

_**DNA found on the point of the needle belongs to:**_

_Human/Anodite Hybrid_

_Gwen Tennyson_

_**No DNA was found on the body of the needle:**_

_Concealment Possiblities:_

_VIM(Brand)-Gloves_

_**Chemical found in needle:**_

_PP\Q/S_

"Oh god no! Oh god no!" Kevin said as he started pacing.

"It's alright now we can save Gwen." Ben said enthusiastically trying to cheer up the osmosian.

"If she is still alive….," Kevin started and Ben when to say otherwise but when he opened his mouth he only received a glare from Kevin then decided to let his friend finish. "You don't get it! PP\Q/S is a really powerful anodite drug. It can put an anodite to sleep for centuries if doesn't kill them first." Ben's jaw fell open.

Kevin when to say something but his phone rang and the caller ID was UNKNOWN. Kevin answered it terrified by what he heard next.

"I have Gwen…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Phones and Chains**

* * *

"How are you? Let her go!" Kevin yelled into the phone, every muscle in his body tensing.

"Let's just say I am an old friend….. and no I won't release her just yet…. But I must say you can really pick 'em!" the voice called from the phone. It was a familiar voice to Kevin but he just couldn't put his finger on whom or where he had heard it.

Kevin was boiling over will rages, "I swear if you hurt her….."

Kevin was cut off before he could finish his threat, "Right now she is too valuable for me to harm…." Kevin was angered even more by the fact that whoever had her captive only saw her as an object of high value. She was no object she the most important person in Kevin's life!

"What do you want?" Kevin asked still yelling but now he had thrown a hinted of begging into his harsh tone.

"I want to see you wriggling, struggling to sleep at night, worrying about your precious little girlfriend," Kevin hated to even think about the fact that his Gwen was in the hands of someone so cruel, "I want you to regret the wrong you did to me, and if I decide that your girlfriend's life comes into play then she may just pay the price for your double-cross but for now she is alive…"

"But you injected her with PP\Q/S I how do I know she is not going to be asleep for the next million years?" Kevin roared his anger was rising and he felt like he was about to explode.

"Fine you may talk to her," the voice snarled then the sound got quieter like background noise and Kevin listened as there were some clicking noises like doors and locks then the voice filled Kevin's ears again but it wasn't talking to him. "Come on princess, I've got your boyfriend on the phone." Kevin realised he must have had Gwen with him and he was talking to her. Then the sound level returned to normal and Gwen spoke into the phone. "Kevin!"

Kevin could hear how scared so was. "Gwen! Are you ok? Don't worry I am coming to get you!"

"Oh Kev-…" The voice returned over Gwen's who had yet to finish her sentence.

"That's enough off that. Now you know she's alive. So time to go and by the way with that 'I am coming for you!' take your time I would love to get to know your beautiful girlfriend and who knows maybe I will even become her new boyfriend!" the voice teased.

Kevin managed to get out through gritted teeth, "If you think she would ever go out with you, you slime ball….."

But he was cut short by a "Yeah bye!" and the beep of an ending phone call.

* * *

**AT THE HIDEOUT**

Gwen had only just awoken and had enough time to remember what had happened to her before a tall, well-built man with dark brown hair, she presumed her captor, had shoved a phone in her face and told her it was Kevin. She barely got anything out before the man took the phone of her and left.

Gwen was standing, chained to a cold metal pole. Her chains were so tight, they hardly gave her room to breathe. There was a red cloth tied around her mouth that had been removed to speak to Kevin then refastened around her. She was in a cold dark damp room that as far as Gwen could she there were four walls a roof with holes, were water cold slip in, lining where the roof joined to the walls then a metal door. Other than that herself and the pole she was chained to were the only other things in Gwen's range of vision. The walls were so crumbly and Gwen could see where there were massive hole in the walls that had been covered in corrugated iron from the outside. The room was so covered in metal that it made it freezing.

'I have to use my powers and get out of here' thought Gwen. So she mustered up all the power and energy she could but her hands didn't glow then Gwen was revisited by the same feeling she had received when the needle had been stabbed into her arm. He vision went blurry and she swayed a fraction, she couldn't move too far because of her restrains and her head went all fuzzy but then everything snapped back to normal. There was noise that came from the direction of the door then a slam. The man who had entered before was now standing in the room.

"Tried to use your powers yet?" He questioned evilly like he was a mind-reader which only freaked Gwen out more. He slowly came closer to her. "You are a very pretty little girl, aren't you?" He said looking Gwen up and down. "Kevin has really got himself a beautiful girl," he was standing right in front of her now and she could see he wasn't actually much older than her. He placed the tip of his finger under her chin and admired her face, "Good. He'll miss you even more….." The man took his fingers away from Gwen and turned away from her.

"Your boyfriend did something very bad to me but he'll learn not to do it again." He turned back to Gwen then said "But enough about Kevin let's talk about you." Even though Gwen couldn't partake in the conversation he still when on. The man reached out and placed a hand on Gwen's cheek. It was cold and rock-solid nothing like Kevin's kind touch his hand was warm and though it was calloused from all the work he did in the garage it still seemed softer than Gwen's captors hold.

The man slowly lifted his other hand to Gwen's other cheek and slowly undid her gag. "So Lovely, you got a name?" the man asked.

"Not one you'll ever know!" Gwen spat back at him.

"Well you know what I have to say back to that?" the man said menacingly. Then reached out and slapped Gwen causing Gwen to cry out in pain and fall to her knees still fixed to the pole.

* * *

**KEVIN'S HOUSE**

Kevin jolted up when he heard his phone go off. He wasn't actually asleep but he was lying down and thinking about his poor Gwen in the hands of whoever was behind this but Kevin new if it was some for his past they probably weren't to friendly. His phone had signalled a text from Ben that read:

_U still up?_

Kevin when back to thinking about Gwen when his eyes flashed pink….


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Chains and Kisses**

* * *

Suddenly Kevin could see the face of a man through pink and tear-filled vision. He knew that man! What was his name um….. Murray! Why was he seeing Murray's face and why was it pink. Then everything fit into place. A friend he double crossed = Murray. Pink Vision = Gwen.

Gwen had sent him the face of her captor. Wait a sec. Tear-filled vision. Murray had hurt her! Now he was going to pay! Kevin jumped out of bed. He didn't know why he was even in bed he wasn't going to sleep properly until Gwen was safe.

Kevin now knew where Gwen was. Murray's old hideout. Crims like Murray may get new favourite locations but they would always return to where they had the most success.

Kevin would have called Ben to tell him his breakthrough but this was personal. Plus Ben needed all the beauty sleep he could get. Kevin jumped in his car and sped off into the black of the night.

* * *

**At the Hideout**

My captor had left a while ago and I had gotten up off the floor. I managed to show Kevin what my captor's face looked like I just hoped it would help.

My eyes had been working harder than ever to scan the room and find an escape. No luck.

There were clicks at the door as it swang open to reveal my captor. He walked up to me with a smirk on his ugly evil face. I so badly want to smack that evil grin right of his face.

He walks up to me and runs a hand down my side and over the chains that confine me to the freezing pole.

"So beautiful…" He whispers "What did Kevin do to get a girl as hot as you?"

"He didn't kidnap me that's what," I replied with venom in my voice.

"Oh ho, if looks could kill!" The man before me stopped for a minute then leaned close to my ear and whispered if only you knew how much you were turning me on right now….."

" Why you little….." I was stopped by a hand before I could continue.

"Listen, this is about Kevin and I know if I play with you he will erupt. Kevin has a territory he doesn't want crossed and you beautiful are part of that territory and I take you for myself he will really get angry."

He spoke so evilly that it sent chills down my spine. I was just a point to him. He remove his hand but I had nothing to say to him.

"Come on Beautiful, I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it and you don't really have a say in the matter seeing as these chains hold in the perfect postion….."

* * *

Kevin's POV

So I have managed to get into Murray's old hideout easily. Too easily. His car was out front so I know he is here. Question is where is Gwen? I wander down a hall and find a massive metal door slightly ajar I peer in and see none other than Murray and Gwen chained to a pole. Murray is way too close to her for my liking. I decide to wait until her moves away from Gwen to strike because maybe then I can wedge myself between her and Murray. I listen to what their saying.

"Come on Beautiful, I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it and you don't really have a say in the matter seeing as these chains hold in the perfect postion….." Murray says to Gwen and I have to hold myself back otherwise he would have had a face full of cement right now. This was a terrible place to keep my precious Gwen just looking at her I could see she was pale and probably freezing to death.

"Over my dead body," Gwen spits back at Murray.

"Because you could stop me from doing whatever I wanted too right now," Murray's hand slid up Gwen's cheek and I swear I saw her shiver, in the bad way. If he dared to lay another hand on her I swear I wasn't going to be able to restrain myself. "Come on Beautiful….." I hated it when he called her that, Gwen was mine! "I can feel more special than Kevin ever did….." He whispered to her seductively. And with that he slammed his lips up against Gwen's.

MY GWEN!

She struggled to get away but couldn't with her restraints. The horrified look on her face killed me almost as much as that Slimeball's lips on hers did. And before I knew it I was in the room with them. Unable to keep myself at bay.

He had just made a BIG MISTAKE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Hurt Me and I'll Beat You. Hurt My Girlfriend and I'll Kill You.**

* * *

Grab an occupied Murray. Yeah, occupied by _MY GIRLFRIEND'S INNOCENT LIPS_! I tear him off Gwen am throw him across the room and he slams into the wall across the room then falls to the floor.

For a split second I look over my shoulder to check Gwen is ok. Well, ok would be stretching the truth a mile or so after have Murray's repulsive lips forcefully thrust upon you. Her chest was heaving up and down frantically and she was speechless.

I turned back to Murray who was only just beginning to recover from my brutal attack. Not brutal enough if he was able to recover, if you ask me! The moment his eyes fell upon my face he smirked.

"Kevin!" He uttered like we were old friends and he hadn't just attacked the thing I care about most in the world! "Your girlfriend tastes intoxicatingly perfect!" He hissed as his eyes darted to Gwen's dumbfounded body that was cruelly chain to a pole. I stepped in between the two more blocking Gwen from his view and protectively place myself in front of my helpless Gwen.

"YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE INSTANTLY KILLED PERSONALY BY ME!" I growled still spewing with rage at his acts toward Gwen.

"Oh, someone's a little protective well I guess you would have to be will a girlfriend as sexy as your little tramp here." He said evilly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" I roared through gritted teeth.

"Oh no!" He said extremely sarcastically then ignored my warning. "God I so badly want to stick my hand in her skinny jeans."

That did it. "SHUT UP!" I charged at Murray as he got up ready to take my anger and rage filled attack. I grab Murray's shirt collar and slam him into the wall.

Next absorb the wall and punch the snot out of him. Murray falls to the ground and tries to crawl away but I am not letting him go that easily. Grab the hair on the back of his head and slam his face into the ground.

When he doesn't move again I leave him to die there and walk over to Gwen. She is shaking violently.

I reach out to rip off the chains that restrict her fragile body but before my metal shielded hands can touch the chains, a bolt of electricity flies out from the chains. Gwen drops to the ground, still slightly held up right by the chains gripping her body.

I turn to see Murray pointing a remote in our direction.

WHAT HAS HE DONE TO MY GWEN?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Used Against Me**

* * *

Kevin's POV

Murray smirks.

"Electricity can be a dangerous thing, Kevin, so I suggest you step away from the girl or her life will be instantly shortened," He hisses evilly as he stands up, pointing the remote at my beautiful, limp Gwen.

I definitely believe he will shock Gwen again because Murray is not someone you want to mess with. I am not about to test my theory and risk Gwen's life so I move away.

"Now listen carefully," He says to me still not removing the remote from Gwen's direction. "There is a bag in the corner behind you, go over to it and take out the energy cuffs. Put them on and I won't electrocute your little princess."

I don't hesitate to follow his orders. If there is one thing I care about it is Gwen and I am not about to cause her death. I slip the cuffs on and my powers go void. Murray lowers the remote and heads over to me once he is sure I am no longer a threat.

He drags me over to a corner once he has used a bit of what I am sure he would merely call, persuasion or as I would call Gwen's life. He chains me to the wall via my energy cuffs. From here I can see Gwen clearly. She still hasn't moved. I start freaking out. What if she is already dead!?

Murray ties a dirt rag to my mouth. But I don't care. I can't take my eyes off Gwen. Move please! I silently beg her.

Murray heads over in her direction and I start to fight the chains with all my might, but no luck. No powers, no chance.

"Get up!" Murray harshly barks at Gwen while looking down at her. When she doesn't move he pulls her up roughly by grabbing the upper arm. She groans and her eyes slowly open. "Now where were we?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Bets**

* * *

Kevin's POV

Those words made me cringe and fight against my chains. I pulled as hard as I could but they wouldn't budge.

I turn back to Gwen just in time to watch Murray lay his disgusting lips on hers once again. Gwen yelps at his touch.

I try to yell at Murray to stop but my gag muffles it and makes it almost un-hear-able.

Murray starts bite and kiss his way along Gwen's cheek forcefully and she try to wriggle away from his cruel touch but can't escape seeing as her body is harshly chained to the metal pole holding her up right.

Murray starts to bite Gwen's earlobe mercilessly and places a hand on her hip it hold her in place. I am getting extremely angry now! Gwen has a look of pure disgust on her face.

"…oh….Kevin…..your girlfriend tastes so… exquisite….." Murray croaks out between nips.

Murray then returns to Gwen un-wanting lips. Slowly Murray slides his hands up Gwen's sides. I pull hard at my restraints, knowing where he is going with this. He rests his hands on Gwen's breasts. She squeaks and tries to free herself from his harsh grip but he continues to feel her.

Then he heads for her neck and starts latching on to her skin with his fowl lips. His hands drop but on resurfaces on her thigh. He slowly slides his hands up her leg and ends it on her butt. He grips it tightly and pulls her chained body towards himself.

I so want to go other there and beat the crap out of him!

But then he stops and ties a rag from his pocket around her mouth then proceeds to walk behind her.

"Did you enjoy our little show, Kevin?" He asks evilly. Of course I can't respond but so badly want to yell every bad word at him I know. "I know I did and I bet a certain sexy red head would of. And when I say you can pick 'em, you really can pick 'em!" He touches Gwen's cheek from behind and she tries to pull away but can't.

"She might be one I have to take to bed…." He slides Gwen's sleeve of her shoulder as he says this leaving one of her shoulders bare. I fight with all my strength and try to break free. But I just can't.

I hate myself for letting him do what he did to Gwen and letting him say that about her.

"I bet she will even assistance me act…."

That's when my chains finally snapped


End file.
